A lampshade is a fixture that covers the lightbulb on a lamp to diffuse the light it emits. Conical, cylindrical and other forms on floor, desk or table top-mounted as well as suspended lamp models are the most common and are made in a wide range of materials. The term can also apply to the glass hung under many designs of ceiling lamp. Beyond its practical purpose, significant emphasis is also usually given to decorative and aesthetic features. A lampshade can be made of different material such as paper, plastic, glass etc., but it is not intended to create a double walls structure for accommodating insects internal of the lampshade. Everyone want to keep their lampshade shine and clean.
Insect traps are used to monitor or directly reduce populations of insects or other arthropods. They typically use food, visual lures, chemical attractants and pheromones as bait and are installed so that they do not injure other animals or humans or result in residues in foods or feeds. Visual lures use light, bright colors and shapes to attract pests. Chemical attractants or pheromones may attract only a specific sex. Insect traps are sometimes used in pest management programs instead of pesticides but are more often used to look at seasonal and distributional patterns of pest occurrence. The trap mechanism or bait can vary widely. Flies and wasps are attracted by proteins. Mosquitoes and many other insects are attracted by bright colors, carbon dioxide, lactic acid, floral or fruity fragrances, warmth, moisture and pheromones. Synthetic attractants like methyl eugenol are very effective with tephritid flies. Typical of trap types are Light, Adhesive, Terrestrial arthropod, Aquatic arthropod, and Flying insect traps. Many modern traps mixed above technologies, or use fan suck insects into the traps. A durable lampshade is often used to cover the lighting source, but it is not designed to have a dual walls structure for holding insects inside of the lampshade. Insect's dead body may attach to external of the lampshade, or internal. Because dead insects fall into internal of the trap, or around the external of trap, it is very difficult to clean the trap and dispose without seeing or touching the dead bodies. An adhesive trap does stick insect, but it still holds insects in the open, dried adhesive or broken body parts like wings may fall apart. It is difficult to see through an adhesive trap box to checking how many insects are internal. All existing traps are focused on trap and kill the insects with little concern for disposal of the insects' dead body.
By studying the existed insect trap, there are significant flaws such as:                Insect is stuck on an open adhesive tape, dead body or part may fall down during cleaning up and disposal.        or insect stuck inside a close adhesive box, it is difficult to check how may death insects have been trapped to decide when to clean up and dispose.        insects are killed and fall everywhere around the light traps, it is uncomfortable job to clean up and dispose.        Insects are killed and held inside the light trap, it is difficult to clean up and dispose.        There is not a good method of separated lighting from catching space.        Insect trap is not safety to children and pet. Children and pet can touch death insect's body, adhesive material, lures, or chemical agent.        
Currently there are no insect traps for providing a disposable dual walls lampshade as a one-time catching and holding tool. No one want to have insects inside their beautiful lampshade. Our invention will revolutionize people's thought process. We want to catch and hold insects in a special garbage bag like device, and then throw away as we do with kitchen waste bag without contaminating our hands. Our invention combines a disposable dual wall lampshade in a specific arrangement to create a space to accommodate the insects for trapping and disposing. The disposable dual wall lampshade is set on a lighting base. The disposable dual walls lampshade comprises of an internal wall and external wall, the two walls connects at the bottom and has a small open in the top to form one functional piece. The external wall, also named as an external half ball, can be made from light material such as plastic, paper, glass etc. It can be opaque, semi-transparent, transparent. There is an open hole in the top of the external wall. Sticky material can be spread on inside of the external wall in factory for catching all flying insects. The internal wall, also named as an internal half ball, can be made from light material such as plastic, paper, glass etc. The top opening will be no bigger than an insect. Some tiny holes may be open in the internal wall for an air path for a fan. The internal wall can be transparent or semi-transparent. Adhesive material can be applied on outside of the internal wall in production for trapping insects. The sticky material will be applied on the insides walls of the lampshade, the adhesive cannot be touched directly from the opening at the top of the dual walls lampshade. The disposable dual walls lampshade will set on a special designed light device that not only provides lighting, but also acts as anchor. The disposable dual walls lampshade separates the lighting from insect catching space for creating a permanent clean and closed space of lighting. The assembly of a double walls lampshade and a light device will be kept in assigned spot. A weighted light device can keep balance and prevent the rollover of a disposable double walls lampshade against wind, pushing.
All insects will be caught by the adhesive inside, their dead bodies will be held within the trap. The double walls lampshade, also named as Fly Ball traps house flies, mosquitos and other flying insects in the home, porch, patio, and garden. Once insects enter the top opening of the lampshade, they will never leave. Even as insects' body decomposes, broken up parts such as wings are held on the inside of the bottom of lampshade, more efficient clean up than fly paper. Nothing will fall on the floor that requires hand cleaning. Our invention demonstrations there is no path for insects to enter the lighting space, i.e., no way to pollute lighting area. Our invention can keep the light device away from contamination by dead insect's body.
To check if there are full of death insects in the lampshade trap, you can check directly from outside if a transparent external wall is adopted. If an opaque or semi-transparent external wall is used, one may take off the dual wall lampshade from the light device, and then check dead insects from looking at the internal wall. Consumers will never touch insects during the entire operation: replacing, loading, applying, checking, and disposing.
The assembled dual walls insect trap can be hang up, plug on a wall, or placed on the ground. Since the dead insects are always kept inside the cavity of the lampshade, there is no directly contact with the dead insect, It is safety for children and pets because the special arrangement of the double external and internal walls prevents insects from falling out or reached by fingers.
Because it is uncomfortable task to look at or touch dead insects, we strongly suggest opaque external wall and transparent internal wall, with external wall colorfully decorated. Users put lure material or killing agent into the cavity of a disposable dual walls lampshade, and then install the disposable dual walls lampshade on a light base that is wired electrical powered or battery powered, turn on the light to attract insects. After a period, take off the disposable dual walls lampshade from the light device, and replace.
Sticky material, lure, chemical agent, lighting device, battery, plugs, switch, etc., are aspects of the insect trap shown as external elements in our invention. A light device can be a battery-operated LED light or alike, or plug on socket. A mini fan can also be installed into the light base for sucking insects. Our invention provides a vehicle to use most of insect killing technologies as lighting, luring, sticking, chemical killing, holding. The dual wall lampshade is not good to use separately without a light device, because you will lose part of the functions such as lighting, position, balance etc.
In conclusion, insofar as we aware, no a lampshade offers the cavity of dual walls as an insect trap to meet consumers' trapping, holding, and disposing of dead insect bodies' needs.